


The logical solution

by Arcair



Series: The Leverage Chronicles [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Hurt Hardison, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, crazy oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcair/pseuds/Arcair
Summary: Even though it would hurt he knew he had to do this. He was the one who used logic, and this was the logical solution. He had to die.





	The logical solution

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is un-betaed and who ever is the first one to click on it is the first one to read it.  
> Obliviously I don’t own Leverage or the characters. Not canon compliant. I just thought of it as I began to re-watch the series. 
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language and I apologize for any mistakes I made. A quick feedback in hindsight of the grammar and such things would be appreciated. 
> 
> P.P.S Let's see how many people get which series I also re-watch at the moment.

Even though it would hurt he knew he had to do this. He was the reasonable one, he wasn’t the one who broke bones for a living, he wasn’t the one who grifted people, he wasn’t the one who breaks into safes as his hobby and he surely wasn’t the one who got them into this mess. He was the one who used logic, and this was the logical solution. He had to die.

Hardison leaned back and slowly breathed out. Again, one of Nates crazy ideas went down the drain, but this time it took also took the back up plans with it. Parker and Sophie were trapped by the bad guys, while Nate was still knocked out. Eliot had also been caught by the opposing counsel and lost his headset, so talking with him was out of question.

Mind made up, he searched for the equipment which would hopefully help him in freeing his comrades before he went down. While packing he recalled how everything began.

Three days before

Their client was a young woman called Miriam Lass, her husband had been a developer and designed a security software for the government. His wife told them that he had been happy and loved his job, loved his land. Suddenly everything went downhill as her husband – Will – had been kidnapped. The government thought he was a traitor and sent a ‘clean up crew’ as Eliot called them. Instead of finding the abducted developer, the whole crew turned up dead and the higher ups thought that Will was the killer.

Hardison himself had been the one to find the connection to Promar Soft Inc., a company with connections to the Iran, who was highly interested in the code of the software. After this Nate hatched another harebrained plan of his, with the goal to safe the husband and prove his innocence.

But Nate hadn’t accounted that Will committed suicide since he didn’t want to betray the land he loved. Somehow the boss of the security caught wind of the scheme and warned their target. The CEO of the company turned then the tables against them and now Alec was the only one who wasn’t captured.

Now that he knew of them, the CEO first researched them and then contacted him. The business man told him he had two choices: Either he scarified himself and hacked the software or his friends were dead. Which brought him back to the current situation.

Taking Lucille, he droved as fast as possible to the hideout were the exchange would be. After arriving the black man took a few deep breaths to center himself and tried to calm down. If everything went according to his plan, then the others would soon be free. Alec himself would be dead but as long the others were fine, he didn’t care about that bit.

Hardisons only regret was that he didn’t tell ‘that person’ his feelings, but well, it wouldn’t matter, since this person wasn’t going to return his feelings anyway. So, he shrugged that regret of. Steeling himself, he took his bag and laptop and went inside. There he was immediately surrounded by guards who ‘accompanied’ him through the abandoned industrial building. In the middle they stopped and shoved him through a door. In there were his teammates, bound to chairs and linked to a bomb.

They looked worse for wear, but at last they were alive and breathing.

“Alec Hardison” greeted the middle-aged man him, “Its nice to finally meet you. In my branch you hear some names and yours was one who was often mentioned, accompanied by fear in their voices.” “Nice to know I have a fan.” was his sarcastic reply before he could stop himself. The man didn’t seem bothered, what’s more he began to heartily laugh.

Finally, the laugh weakened to a few giggles – which led Hardison to believe that something wasn’t right with his head – and the man righted himself: “I heard you were funny, but hearing you in real life, man, I wanted that so much.” ‘Okay obliviously something is very wrong with his head.’, Alec thought to himself, but outwardly answered: “Oh? That’s something new. Most people like to avoid me.” “Yeah, I wanted to meet you so much. I went all out for you.”

This confused the hacker: “What do you mean?” The CEO looked the black man deep into the eyes: “This whole scene. I kidnapped the developer after I found out what you and your crew is up too. After this I made sure that the government sends their clean up after him and killed them. Finally, I gave the wife the anonym tip to go to you. And now I caught your crew, which brings us to the current situation. You and me here.” Dumbfounded Alec looked at the psychotic man, sure that his friends were just as surprised.

“So, this whole thing was a trap, so that we could meet?”, Hardison wanted to confirm. The man smiled bigly at him: “For the first date you have to go all out, or not?” “First date?”, the hacker chocked out. “Of course. I want to know you. What I was hearing wasn’t enough anymore. I crave you; we did be perfect together.”

‘What the fuck?!’, rang through his head as he looked shocked at the man. “And now you have to make one simple decision: Stay with me or let your friends die. I honestly don’t care, either way is fine.”, the man added absentmindedly. Hardison shook himself out of his shock, as did his friends: “You can’t do this, Hardison.”, Parker told him, to which Sophie joined in: “Yeah, that is just stupid. Who knows what he will do to you! “. Nate, who woke through the ruckus just looked at the scene. Eliot stared hatefully at the CEO, his glare promising pain. “Silence!”, the man bellowed. “Now my dear wont you talk to me?”

‘Time for a little acting.’, the hacker thought to himself and shallowed: “How romantic this is, I’m don’t have my full mental capability with my friends in danger. If you let them go, I will follow and accept you.” The psycho smiled: “I knew you would say this. I will let them go, as soon as we are outside of the country. So, come we have to catch a flight.”

Hardison nodded: “Of course. Can I say my good byes really quick?” “Of course, darling. But don’t try anything, I don’t want to hurt you.” Alec nodded and made his way quickly over to the bound persons. “Guys…”, he began but his teammates wouldn’t let him say anything else: “Hardison, you can’t seriously accept his offer?! This is insane.”, Sophie stated. “Yeah.”, Parker joined in, “We will find a way out before the flight takes off, so please, don’t do anything stupid.” Before they could say anything else the hacker cut them of: “It doesn’t matter. What matters to me is that you are alive and well. Okay? So, promise me, don’t do anything what I would do.”

He looked to Nate and Eliot, the former looked annoyed and the later looked, slightly helpless, if he dared to say this. “Be careful and if you take Chaos as my replacement, I will destroy all of your equipment.”, he said as he tried to diffuse the thick mood.

“Okay, bye.”, with that he went to leave, ignoring the pained cries of his mates.

 

Hardison was not a patient man, but he knew patience was the key to success in his plan, so he followed the madman and waited, until the sensor in his shoe vibrated. This was his sign and so he lunged the lunatic and began to wrestled with him. Suddenly the other gained a few inches and a weapon was in his hand. Without remorse the business man pulled the trigger and hit his target.

He was shoot in the stomach. ‘Fuck that hurts.’, he thought and tried to stop the blood flow. “We could have been perfect together.”, the bastard told him, “I’m sad that it has to end this way. Throw him out.” The last part he told his security guard, who stopped the car and promptly throws him on the sidewalk. “Keep in mind, that your friends will join you soon.”, the man told as he had his guard close the door and reached for his smartphone.

Hardison waited until the car was out of sight and smiled, everything went according to his plan, more or less. Just a few more seconds and – suddenly he heard a loud bang, and heard people screaming. Fuck yeah, he was the best, no matter what others may have said. The bomb detonated like he planned. Hopefully the second bomb was just as successful.

Alec breathed heavenly and began to feel numb. Suddenly he heard the voices of his friends through the com: “Hardison, answer me.”, said Sophie. “Hey, Soph.”, he answered tiredly. “Where are you? Why do you sound so out of breath? Did you plant that bomb? Was that your plan?”, Parker wanted to know. “Well I don’t really know where I am. Yes, that bomb was me and yeah something like this was my plan. I sound out of breath because I got shot and feel like I don’t get enough air in my lungs.”

Hardison ignored the sharp intake of breath, as he said the last part. “But everything is okay since you are all alright.”, he told them. Intimately they began to protest, which Hardison again ignored. “Hey girls, who has still his com?”, he wanted to know. “Just me and Parker.”, Sophie let him know. “Well, that’s good.” “Why?”, came the reply. “Because I can tell you something and the guys won’t hear it.” “Hardison, what- “, but the Hacker wouldn’t let the grifter finish: “Please tell the person I love my feelings. I know Sophie that you know it, so please. Tell him.” “Hardison, tell it himself, when we find you and you get better.”

Alec just laughed: “I don’t think I have time for that.”, he told both woman as the numb feeling began to spread and he couldn’t concentrate on what was said anymore. Finally he just heard static on his ears and the darkness enveloped him.

The first thing Hardison noticed was beeping. The second thing was the smell of disinfectant. “Fuck heaven is a hospital.”, he swore. “No, you are just too stupid to die.”, the hacker heard a male voice say. Cracking an eye open he saw Eliot look down on him. “Oh, I’m not dead?”, he asked disappointed. “No and don’t sound so disappointed by this.”, the hitter told him, “I mean, seriously what did you think you were doing?!”, the voice of the other man began to rise.

“I thought at least I go with a bang and the knowledge that my friends are safe.” “Dammit Hardison.”, Eliot cursed. “Hey.”, the injured man tried to call his friend, “You would do the same, wouldn’t you? So, don’t be such a hypocrite.” This angered the other man: “Yes, I would do the same, but I wouldn’t let my friend give you a dying message, because I’m not sure I will live.”

Hardison became pale: “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Eliot glared at the lying man: “Oh yeah? Sophie was sure before we find you, you would be bled out and dead, so she told me your little secret. She told me that you love me.” Knowing he that lying would be futile he glared at the hitter: “What does it matter?! I only told Sophie to tell you if I died for a reason. I know something like this isn’t something you want.”

“Dammit Hardison. You can’t tell me what I want.”, the other cursed and racked his hand through his hair. “I can, when I know enough. I see that you can hardly stand me.”, Alec told Spencer. “I’m holding myself back from bending you over the nearest surface and fucking you!”, the other shouted frustrated.

“What?”, the hacker asked stupidly, his brain being overloaded. ‘Or maybe I’m dead and dreaming things?’, he thought to himself, while Eliot cursed again until: “Fuck it.” Before the injured man could perceive what was happening the hitter grabbed Hardison by the nape and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few seconds where Alec didn’t know how to respond he began to kiss back.

They kissed until their air ran out – more like Hardisons ran out – and even then, they stole a few quick kisses. “I’m so fucking mad at you.”, Eliot told as he gingerly caressed the laying man, “But I also love you, so please think things through if there ever is a next time.” “What about you? You are in more danger then me.”, Alec whispered. “I’m like weed, I won’t die that easily and I can handle myself.”

“Okay. Less talking now and more kissing.”, which caused the hitter to smirk, “I’m all up for that idea.”

_Bonus_

“Fuck you. I’m all healed, why won’t you sleep with me?!”, Hardison glared at his half naked boyfriend, while himself was shirtless and rock hard. Eliot just smirked: “I’m teaching you a lesson. Maybe next time you will think twice before doing something stupid. Ask me in a week or so.”

With that the hitter took his shirt and walked out of the apartment. The frustrated scream of the hacker following him.


End file.
